cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Templar Knights
category:Alliances category:Maroon team alliances category:The Templar Knights 'The Templar Knights' Led and created by experienced members, The Templar Knights' main focus is on defending our members as well as helping them grow to their full potential. All member nations will be able to access our aid system as well as get directions and advice on how to grow their nation. Looking forward to having good relations with other alliances, we will aim to protect and serve our members. The Charter I. Introduction A.) The undersigned nations, in pursuit of peace and the right to flourish, have sworn to defend each other and our sovereignty from outside aggression. We bind ourselves to the Knight Code, and will act according to its precepts. B.) The Knights’ Oath: I, *insert name*, as a Knight Templar, hereby solemnly swear to act at all times with the utmost of honour, towards both ally and enemy, I will not flame nor insult my brother knights nor any other member of Cybernations, be they friend or foe. I shall wage war only in defence of my brother knights, or in retaliation to those that strike me first, in the defence of my brother knights I shall not quail but instead shall stand tall and fight with all my might to aid my brother. I shall declare my neutrality, in the name of The Templar Knights, against all happenings and hostilities, unless it is directed towards our alliance in any form or is necessary for the future of The Templar Knights. Finally I shall realize that the welfare of The Templar Knights is my first priority, coming before the welfare of any individual members, including myself. If I fail in my duty to uphold this oath, I render myself open to the wisdom of the Elder Council in deciding my fate. II. Table of Contents II. Table of Contents III. Membership IV. Removal of Membership V. Organization VI. Foreign Affairs VII. War VIII. Amendments III. Membership A.) Membership is not restricted on the basis of gender or ethnicity B.) Nations who are applying for membership must not be involved in any wars C.) Nations who are applying must not be a member of another alliance D.) Nations who are applying must supply the following information: :1. Nation name and ruler: :2. Nation strength: :3. Nation resources: :4. The Knights’ Oath :5. Is not involved in any wars: (Y/N) :6. Is not involved with any other alliance: (Y/N) E.) Members who are involved in another alliance besides the Templar Knights will be immediately removed IV. Removal of Membership A.) Any member may submit a motion to remove another member from the Templar Knights B.) A majority vote (at least 4) by the Elder Council will expel the accused member C.) The Grand Master may expel any accused member D.) The Grand Master may pardon anyone from expulsion V. Organization A.) Priory :i.) Every member of the knighthood is a member of the Priory :ii.) Members are responsible for voting on amending the charter :iii.) Members are responsible for electing an Elder Council :iv.) Members may overturn decisions made by the Grand Master (including vetoes) with a 75% vote majority B.) Elder Council :i) Election ::a.) The Elder Council shall be comprised of seven seats ::b.) Anyone, except for the Grand Master and the two preceptors may run for a seat ::c.) Anyone running for the Elder Council must receive two nominations ::d.) The nomination period for the Elder Council is two days followed by a voting period of 5 days ::e.) Elections for the Elder Council are to be held at the end of every month ::f.) After being elected, the Elder Council must select a Speaker of the Council :ii.) Powers ::a.) The Elder Council may overturn any decision (including vetoes) made by the permanent leadership with a 6 vote majority ::b.) The Elder Council may expel any priory member except the Grand Master with a 4 vote majority ::c.) The Elder Council may sign treaties as long as the External Preceptor and the Grand Master have both signed the treaty ::d.) The Elder Council may conduct diplomatic negotiations with any entity attacking a member for the Priory ::f.) The Elder Council may go to war with any foreign entity with a unanimous vote :iii.) Speaker of the Council ::a.) The Speaker of the Council must receive two nominations by the current Elder Council ::b.) The Speaker of the Council must receive the plurality vote by the current Elder Council ::c.) Voting period for Speaker of the Council shall last 48 hours ::d.) The Speaker of the House is in charge of announcing all Elder Council activities to the rest of the Priory ::e.) The Speaker of the Council is in charge of organizing issues that the Elder Council will discuss ::f.) The Speaker of the Council is in charge of representing the Elder Council in discussions with the Grand Master and the preceptors ::g.) The Speaker of the Council will act as a tie breaker in votes by the Elder Council C.) Grand Master :i.) The Grand Master is a permanent position :ii.) There is only one Grand Master :iii.) The Grand Master must choose a new Grand Master before stepping down :iv.) The Grand Master is in charge of making sure that alliance affairs run smoothly :v.) The Grand Master may declare war on any foreign entity :vi.) The Grand Master may veto decisions made by the Elder Council :vii.) The Grand Master may only use a veto once per legislation :viii.) The Grand Master must appoint an External Preceptor and an Internal Preceptor :ix.) The Grand Master may replace a preceptor at any time :x.) The Grand Master can allow a preceptor to act as a leader in his stead when necessary D.) External Preceptor :i.) The External Preceptor is in charge of diplomatic duties with the alliance :ii.) The External Preceptor must appoint diplomats :iii.) The External Preceptor must appoint Division Commanders :iv.) The External Preceptor may declare war on a rogue nation E.) Internal Preceptor :i.) The Internal Preceptor is in charge of duties that take place within the alliance :ii.) The Internal Preceptor is in charge of managing recruitment, banking, senate elections and trading F.) Patriarch/Matriarch :i.) The title of Patriarch/Matriarch is given to a Grand Master who has resigned from his position :ii.) A Patriarch or Matriarch may act as a councilor to any decision being made :iii.) Under extreme circumstances, a Patriarch or Matriarch may resume their position of Grand Master for a period of 72 hours but may not make any changes to the government, charter, or membership. After the 72 hours has passed, they will revert to Patriarch/Matriarch status and may not use this power again. G.) Division Commanders :i.) Division Commanders are under the direct command of the External Preceptor :ii.) Division Commanders are in charge of organizing war efforts :iii.) Division Commanders are in charge of conducting diplomacy with rogue nations :iv.) Division Commanders may declare war on rogue nations VI. Foreign Affairs A.) The Knighthood shall engage in diplomatic talks to create new friendships and to preemptively end hostilities. B.) The Knighthood will establish embassies and engage in diplomatic relations without prejudice. VII. War A.) Diplomacy :i.) Diplomacy must be carried out for a minimum of 12 hours before war is declared. :ii.) Diplomacy may be conducted by the Grand Master, either preceptor, any Elder Council Member, or any DivisionCommander, as is appropriate to the situation B.) Declaration of War :i.) War on any entity may be declared by the Grand Master :ii.) War on any entity may be declared by the Elder Council with a unanimous vote :iii.) The External Preceptor may declare war on any rogue nation :iv.) The Division Commanders may declare war on any rogue nation :v.) Members of the priory may not go to war unless an official declaration of war has been announced E.) Duties of a nation in war :i.) Members of the priory are to follow their division commanders and the external preceptor in times of war :ii.) Members of the priory are given full authority to defend themselves if they are attacked :iii.) Members of the priory who are attacked by a rogue nation must immediately provide information in their respective division forum with links to their own nation, and the offending rogue nation :iv.) Use of nuclear weapons is prohibited unless authorized by the Grand Master or External Preceptor :v.) War must be entered and left with Knight’s Oath in mind VIII. Ammendments A.) Any member of the priory may present amendments to the charter B.) Discussion on the proposal will last at least 12 hours C.) Following discussion a voting period on the proposal will last 36 hours D.) An amendment requires a 75% majority vote of the priory in order to be passed E.) The Grand Master may prolong discussion and voting periods if necessary, but is asked to keep them in a timely fashion. Current Government Founder: Kernwaffen Grand Master: Gran External Perceptor: NWRoyale Internal Perceptor: PanThePiper Elder Councilors: :1. Jedi Soccer Players :2. Mandystalin :3. Slaminator :4. DirtyHarry :5. thewzdoc '' :6. ''Syzygy :7. King George III *Speaker of the House Current News *On February 1st, the new Elder Councilors were sworn into office. *On February 2nd, GUARD announced The Templar Knights as the fourth signatory to the treaty. External Links Alliance Forums Sign-Up Forum TTK's GUARD Acceptance GUARD Forums